


Lazing On A Sunny Afternoon

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, because like him, but then you learn to love it, chocolatey, fluffy ice cream eating, it's weird when you first see it, mint chocolate chip seems like a cas kind of ice cream, minty, seems like cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazing On A Sunny Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Kinks song "Sunny Afternoon."

Cas and Dean were walking down the street, standing close to each other, the backs of their hands barely brushing but the line of their arms tangent. It was a sunny day and there were just enough clouds to prevent the sky from looking too blue. They had just finished a job and had an entire day to kill, having nowhere else to be.

Cas paused and grabbed Dean' shirtsleeve, stopping him in his tracks. "Dean, look over there," he said pointing.

"An ice cream shoppe?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes. I've never had ice cream."

"Wait. Never?" Cas shook his head in response. "That's it, we're going," Dean said, grabbing Cas's hand and tugging him across the road and into the shoppe.

The place was quaintly decorated in a very fifties-esque style. The walls were painted pale yellow with mint green stripes. There were small wooden whitewashed tables set along the wall and mismatched chairs were beside them. An antique gramophone played cheery sixties music behind the counter where a bright, young, and blonde clerk stood waiting. Dean walked up to the ice cream counter and regarded the tubs of pastel coloured confectionaries with joy. Cas followed behind, his own version of the joy on Dean's face repeated on his own.

"What can I get you guys?" the clerk asked.

"I'll have three scoops of rocky road, please," Dean said, smiling up at the clerk.

"And for you, hon?"

Cas looked down at the selection. He seemed to waver for a moment before finally nodding to himself and saying with conviction, "I'll have scoop of each, please."

"Of each?" the clerk asked with mild disbelief.

Dean piped up then, "He's never had ice cream before."

"Never? Well okay then."

Dean and Cas sat down at a table across from each other. They were both smiling as the clerk came out with a tray filled with about 30 small bowls of ice cream. She set the tray down on a stand next to their table, placed the bowl of rocky road in front of Dean and said, "I'm just going to leave these here for you to pick at, okay? You fellas enjoy now," and she retreated behind the counter.

Cas picked up a bowl and dug in. "What flavour is that?" Dean asked, eating his own ice cream.

"I don't know," Cas said, picking up another bowl, "but I liked it."

Dean chuckled and continued eating while Cas plowed through his bowls. When he was finished, Dean looked up and asked, "So which was your favourite?"

Cas regarded the now empty bowls "I think the green one."

"Mint chocolate chip?"

"Yes, that one."

Dean smiled and the next day, he bought a whole tub of mint chocolate chip for the road and Cas finished it in ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> In Oklahoma now. I thought I knew Hell when I took second year French. I was wrong. But I have nothing to do here while visiting my aunts, so I should update regularly.


End file.
